Ya no es mi Spencer
by Gingka246
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega al instituto de Spencer y por extraño que parezca tiene el poder de ver fantasmas eso estará unido a la desaparición de Spencer por un mes, cuando regresa de nuevo Billy y todos los demás se dan cuenta de que ha cambiado radicalmente.
1. El nuevo

Aún no estoy muy segura de los acontecimientos siguientes, pero está es la idea principal, yo espero que sea mi segunda historia yaoi, pero eso ya lo decidirá la historia en el transcurso... ¿No?

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: El nuevo <strong>_

_**Punto Spencer Wright**_

-Os presento a su nuevo compañero- dice el profesor de matemáticas- Henry Alonso.

El chico de pelo rubio con mechas negras y ojos verdes mira a la clase.

-Parece un esperpento- dice Billy flotando a mi alrededor.

El chico nuevo me mira con asco como si hubiera escuchado a Billy… pero eso es imposible… ¿No?

-Podría tomar asiento…- dice el profesor.

-Erick, todo el mundo me llama Erick aunque sea Henry

-Bueno… Erick, puede sentarse al lado de Wright dado que es el único asiento libre que hay.

Yo solo finjo una sonrisa.

-Genial, ahora nos cargan al esperpento- dice Billy.

-Billy- susurro.

El chico nuevo me mira con asco, pero rápidamente abre su libro y se pone a hacer los ejercicios que ha marcado el profesor, yo escribo en mi libreta:

"Billy, deja de llamarle eso, parece que te puede escuchar"

-Pero, amigo, eso es imposible.

"Eso díselo a las caras de asco y enojo que me ha puesto cuando lo has dicho"

-Sera coincidencia.- dice girando sobre sí.

"Lo que tu digas"- y eso es lo último que escribo.

Después empiezo con los deberes que han marcado, miro a Billy parece pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa Wright? ¿Otra vez viendo para las musarañas?

Estuve tentado a decirle que no, que estoy viendo fantasmas porque de seguro a casi todos los niños que les dicen eso deben estar viéndolos, pero bueno solo lo dije para mí.

Vuelvo la mirada a mi cuaderno.

Suena la campana, hora del descanso de quince minutos.

El chico nuevo se dirige a mí:

-Cuida el vocabulario de tu fantasma.

-Eh- me quedo congelado… ¿Lo ve?- ¿De qué hablas?- alcanzo a decir.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo- dice secamente.

-¿Si es así… ¿Cómo lo ves?

El chico se va sin responderme…

-Espera- corro hacia la puerta, pero ya se ha ido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta Billy.

-De momento andarnos con cuidado mientras no sepamos más de Erick.

-¿Crees que es Hoover disfrazado?

-Sí es así… ¿Cuándo dio el estirón?

Pienso que lo mejor será que hable con Rajeev y a Shanilla a ver que me aconsejan. Salgo a buscarlos pero justo me tropiezo con el director Ponzi.

-Espero que no estés causando problemas otra vez, deberías aprender del nuevo estudiante él si es educado.

Se aleja riéndose sombríamente… como de costumbre cuando me ve.

Sigo corriendo, pero con el siguiente con el que me tropiezo es justo con el chico nuevo.

-Esto, Erick… ¿No?

Él asiente lentamente.

-Soy Spencer… al que le dijiste que tuviera cuidado…

-Ya lo sé, no soy tan olvidadizo

-Bueno… me preguntaba… ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Un mago nunca rebela sus secretos.

-¿Eres mago?

-Se podría decir así.

Billy aparece de la nada:

-ya claro lo que eres es farsante… ¿Dónde guardas el objeto que me robaste?

El chico vuelve a desaparecer… ¿Será mago realmente?

-Vuelve aquí farsante aún no hemos acabado de hablar, sal de dónde demonios te hayas escondido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, aún tengo mucho que descubrir sobre ese chico, parece no mostrar mucho interés por Billy, pero no me puedo fiar completamente, puede dar la casualidad de que trabaje para Madame X.


	2. Ojala todo siga así

_**Hola creo que ya escogí el título: "Ya no es mi Spencer" y el resumen seria algo así como: Un chico nuevo llega al instituto de Spencer y por extraño que parezca tiene el poder de ver fantasmas eso estará unido a la desaparición de Spencer por un mes, cuando regresa de nuevo Billy y todos los demás se dan cuenta de que ha cambiado radicalmente.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: Ojala todo siga así<strong>_

**Punto de vista Spencer**

_***Una semana después***_

Tanto Shanilla como Rajeev me han dicho que tenga cuidado porque es probable que trabaje para Madame X. Por eso le he pedido a Billy que se esconda por casa mientras estoy en el colegio.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese fantasma ya no te acompaña? ¿Se aburrió de ti?

-Sí, se enojo conmigo. -miento.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Erick echándole una visual a Lolo.

-Le derrote en un videojuego.

El chico me mira de arriba abajo.

En la última semana solo he podido averiguar que él también está interesado en ser director de películas de terror, extraño ¿No?

-Una pregunta… ¿Ese fantasma es Billy Joe Cobra?

-No- digo.

-Me recuerda mucho a él, sabes era su fan número uno hasta que me decepciono completamente, una pena que muriese joven.

Asiento lentamente la muerte de Billy sigue siendo un misterio, hay varias hipótesis una las drogas, otra que fue asesinado por alguien que lo odiaba mucho, pero yo personalmente pienso que fue Madame X, su obsesión con Billy no es normal, incluso llega a perseguirlo después de estar muerto.

-Bueno… Spen… ¿Te vienes a mi casa esta tarde?

-No puedo, estoy ocupado, quizás otro día.

-¿Es por ese fantasma?

Niego rápidamente:

-Tengo asuntos familiares- vuelvo a mentir.

En esta semana no lo he dejado de mentir, presiento que no puedo fiarme de él.

-Espero que algún día podamos quedar.

-Tal vez en un futuro.

Suspiro, Erick vuelve a desaparecer.

_***Más tarde ese día***_

_**Punto de **_**vista**_** normal**_

-Estúpido Billy- se escucha decir.

-Sí Madama X te escuchase decir eso te mataría, si eso se podría claro. – dice riéndose un hombrecito de pelo blanco y de baja estatura.

-Sabes que me da igual lo que diga esa mujer, rechacé su trabajo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Aún no estoy seguro, de momento todo lo que he intentado ha fallado.

-Dale tiempos solo llevas una semana.

_***En otro lugar***_

-¡Billy! ¡Llegue!- digo.

-¿Otra vez hablando solo, Spencer?- dice Jessica que casualmente ahora iba a salir de casa.

-No, Billy es una nueva forma de decir "hola".

-La semana pasada era "por favor".- dice Jessica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Spencer se anota mentalmente un consejo. Jessica sale de la casa. Sube las escaleras poco a poco y se encuentra al fantasma tumbado en la cama:

-¡Spencer! – Grita el fantasma enredándose alrededor del chico y dándole besos en lugares al azar de la cara.- ¡te extrañe!

-Yo también a ti, Billy, pero desde que ya sabes quién te ve, no podemos correr riesgos.

-Pero… ¿Quién nos dice a nosotros que ese chico no es una distracción para que me dejes solo en casa mientras vas a la escuela y Hoover pueda colarse?

-No sé, en verdad antes estoy muy confundido, el chico no parece tener especial interés en ti.

-Como Hoover, lo tiene Madame X…

-…- Spencer piensa por un momento- No quiero perderte, Billy.

Abraza fuertemente al fantasma y este le corresponde. Suspira y desea con todas sus fuerzas que Erick no sea una verdadera amenaza, por una vez muere de ganas de que esos presentimientos se equivoquen completamente.

Ojala todo siga así- piensa. Él y Billy solos, con la única preocupación de ver a Hoover de vez en cuando.


	3. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

_**Al final de este capítulo... ¿Adivinan quien es "Erick"? **_

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3:¿Te apetece tomar algo?<strong>_

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra: **_

***Un mes después***

Miro por la ventana, Spencer está tardando bastante, normalmente suele estar aquí media hora antes, ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Vago por los pasillos de mi mansión, de repente la puerta de entrada se abre, es Spencer, lo miro de arriba abajo está empapado y ni siquiera está lloviendo:

-¿Paso algo?

-Nada importante, me tiraron un cubo de agua y Erick me quiso prestar ropa, pero le dije que no hacía falta.

-¿Sigues sin fiarte de él?

Spencer asiente, mientras corre al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha, yo me quedo afuera:

-Oye, creo que ya es hora de dejar de sospechar de él, llevamos un mes y que yo sepa no ha intentado nada.

Spencer solo escucha.

-Además si intenta algo el gran Billy Joe Cobra le parará los pies.

En ese momento escucho el sonido de los grifos detenerse. Spencer sale del baño con una bata puesta:

-Está bien, pero dime que esperaras hasta este sábado, este sábado voy a su casa para hacer un trabajo. Podre echar una visual y ver si tiene algo con Madame X o no.

-Genial y podré volver al instituto.

***Sábado por la tarde 17:00 pm***

_**Punto de vista Spencer:**_

Miro a mí alrededor, el piso de Erick es pequeño, bastante pequeño diría yo, está en el sótano de un gran edificio. Miro a Erick que está encendiendo la pantalla de su ordenador.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Trabajando, pero tampoco es que te importe… ¿No?- dice Erick alzando una ceja.

-No, supongo- digo rascándome él la parte del codo arriba y abajo, lo vuelvo a mirar.

-Voy a por algo de comer… ¿Te apetece algo especial?

-Son las 17:00 de la tarde no tengo hambre, además creo que deberíamos ponernos a hacer el trabajo.

Erick asiente lentamente aunque antes hace una mueca que me llama la atención.

Después de unas horas, logramos terminar el trabajo:

-¿Y ahora te apetece tomar algo?

Asiento y miro al trabajo terminado. Erick desaparece de la habitación y veo como la luz de la cocina se enciende:

-¿Te apetece tomar algo en especial?

-No, me conformo con cualquier cosa.

-Ok… ¿Qué tal un té?

-Mmm… vale… ¿Por qué no?

Erick vuelve con una bandeja con galletas, me parece un poco clásico, doy un sorbo al té mientras veo los pies de la gente que entra y sale del edificio, poco a poco me va entrando el sueño, bostezo y eso es lo último que hago antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme profundamente dormido.

_**Punto de vista normal:**_

Spencer cae al suelo y Erick sonríe malvadamente antes de caer él también al piso desmayado.

-Por fin solos tú y yo, Spencer Wright sin él estúpido de Billy Joe Cobra.


	4. ¿Quién eres?

_**Ok, por fin revele quien es "Erick": Explicación de las comillas en el siguiente episodio **_

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude that´s my ghost.**_

_**N.A 2: No voy a narrar cosas muy fuertes, lo siento. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 4:¿Quién eres?<span>_**

***Dos Días después***

Punto de vista Spencer Wright

Hace frío, tengo frío, no veo nada, camino poco a poco hasta chocar contra una pared metálica. Voy siguiendo la pared. No encuentro la puerta lo único que puedo saber es que estoy dentro de una habitación rectangular muy, pero muy pequeña.

Golpeo las paredes:

-¡Déjame salir!, ¡Déjenme salir!- en ese instante olfateo el lugar, apesta y por raro que suene me huele algo a Billy, aunque solo sea un poco. - ¡Billy!- digo- ¿Estás ahí?

No hay respuesta, me siento en el suelo… ¿Será cierto que Erick al fin de cuentas estaba relacionado con Hoover?

_***Con Billy***_

Punto de vista de Billy Joe Cobra

Todo esto es culpa mía, si hubiera protegido a Spencer como él siempre me protege a mí, si no me hubiera quedado en casa escondiéndome, esto no hubiese pasado.

Después de haberme pasado los dos últimos días llorando día y noche me duelen los ojos y aún encima tengo que arreglar todos estos desperfectos que han causado mus lágrimas de ectoplasma. Estoy tumbado encima de la cama de Spencer, secándome las últimas lágrimas, al menos su olor me hace pensar que está conmigo y no sabe dios donde… y con quien.

Suspiro y respiro con fuerza el olor de sus sábanas.

Me levanto:

-¡Lo juro Billy Joe Cobra no descansará hasta encontrarte, Spencer Wright y juro también acabar con todo aquel que le ponga la mano encima!

Salgo de la mansión.

***Con Spencer***

Punto de vista normal

Spencer se acurruca en un rincón, hace demasiado frío, sus rodillas le tocan la frente y sus dientes tiritan y hacen eco en las paredes. Escucha una voz, que no logra distinguir porque suena demasiado bajo.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Spencer- ¿Erick?

-Vamos… Spen… ¿No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mí? Claro como preferiste al estúpido de Billy Joe Cobra antes que a mí.

-Billy no es estúpido, retira eso y más vale que no le hagas daño si no quieres vértelas conmigo.

Se escucha una risa que termina con una tos espeluznante:

-No me interesa Billy Joe Cobra- dice enfurecido- Él único que me interesas eres tú.

-¿Yo?- Pregunta- ¿Por qué quieres?

Una pequeña puerta que se abre hacia arriba empieza a abrirse, entra demasiada luz del exterior, Spencer cierra los ojos, hasta que considera oportuno que puede abrirlos, Spencer abre los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con ¿Nada? Eso es lo único que los ojos de Spencer pueden ve , siente unos labios que rozan contra los suyos y puede sentir que un amargo sabor en la boca, esa horrible sensación le traspasa por todo el cuerpo y justo en ese momento se vuelven visibles unos ojos de un fantasma.

-Bobby- dice Spencer apartándose del fantasma y temblando aunque esta vez no es por el frío sino por quien tiene delante.

-En persona… o debería decir en fantasma, ¡jajajajaja!


	5. Este mundo no es justo

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios **_

_**N.A: No soy dueña de ey ese es mi fantasma**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5: Este mundo no es justo <strong>_

_**Punto de vista Spencer Wright:**_

***Una semana después***

Me duele, me duele mucho, aprieto mis rodillas y llevo la cara hacia ellas, sollozo, sé que Bobby se fue hace rato, lo sé porque pude sentir un portazo. Me muerdo el labio inferior, un hilo de sangre, sangre con sabor a hierro y con el mismo olor, ojala esto solo sea una amargosa y horrible pesadilla en la que espero despertar en cualquier momento.

Me siento tan sucio.

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra: **_

Por fin apareció Hoover con su maldita furgoneta a fingir entregar unas pizzas que "supuestamente" hemos pedido, me abalanzo sobre él y rápidamente le quito su unidad de contención de fantasmas.

-¿Dónde está Spencer?

Él claramente se queda boquiabierto ya que es una de las pocas veces que le contraataco:

-No lo sé, Madame X no tiene interés en él.

-Pero sí podría tener interés en borrarlo del mapa para que le sea más fácil capturarme.

-Oye, lo único que sé de todo esto es que vi el caso de Spencer en televisión y sé que lleva una semana desaparecido.

-Mientes.

-¿Puedes probarlo?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero… mi intención me dice que tienes algo que ver, no te quitaré la vista de encima, tal vez no estés directamente relacionado, pero puede que seas cómplice al ocultar dónde está.

-Sabes escuche que tienen al culpable entre rejas, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Seguro que a él le sacas más información que a mí.

Lo miro de arriba abajo, antes de salir volando por décimo sexta vez a la cárcel.

Me detengo en la celda de Erick, las paredes son grises, del techo cae agua, sabe dios porque y sentado en un banco de madera en la esquina está Erick, me siento en su cama que está enfrente y lo sigo mirando, el chico parece que no ha dormido en esta semana, lo sigo observando esperando que se fije en mí. En ese momento aparece Jessica Wright:

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Ya te dije que soy inocente, yo no recuerdo lo que he hecho en este último mes.

-Me da igual lo que recuerdes sé que tú fuiste él último que estuvo con mi hermano.

"Cobra piensa rápido, piensa rápido"

Jessica se va:

-¡Cómo no aparezca pronto te voy a machacar! – se escucha gritar.

Veo a Erick hacerse bolita y temblar:

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí?

Me levanto y lo siento en la posición que estaba antes:

-¿Quién anda hay?

-Ahora no me digas que no me ves- dice Billy pasando una mano por delante de los ojos de Erick- lo sabía eras un fraude perdiste mi objeto.

Billy le pone en la muñeca una pulsera que tiene guardada. La pulsera es roja y es elástica.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-El gran Billy Joe Cobra así que siente afortunado de tenerlo delante de tus narices.

Él chico grita como un loco, ni que nunca hubiera visto un fantasma.

En ese momento llega la policía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay un fantasma, hay un fantasma.

La policía se ríe de él, pobre chico.

-Los fantasmas no existe, que pasa la falta de sueño más la culpabilidad te están afectando.

Se van:

-Deben tener razón, todo esto debe ser parte de mi imaginación, así que si pienso que se va a desvanecer ocurrirá.

El chico cierra los ojos con fuerza y luego los vuelve a abrir y luego a cerrar y luego a abrir…

-No tengo todo el día… ¿Qué hiciste con Spencer Wright? Contesta a mi pregunta y desapareceré – digo lo último con una voz escalofriante

-Tú también, ya te dije que yo no le hice nada, pero todo el mundo se empeña en que sí, ni siquiera conozco a ese chico, lo último que recuerdo es a mi madre diciéndome en el coche que me iba a matricular en una escuela nueva y desde entonces no recuerdo más, es como si estuviera durmiendo.

Miro al chico parece que no miente… entonces después de todo no fue él quien secuestro a Spencer.

-Volveré- digo mientras le quito la pulsera y supongo que me desvanezco ante sus ojos igual que como aparecí.

Suspiro y vuelvo a casa derrotada, nada nuevo, presiento que Hoover sabe algo, pero como le saco esa información. Entro en casa y subo a la habitación de Spencer allí me encuentro a sus padres llorando, genial como si no tuvieses mejor sitio donde llorar, este cuarto es mío y de Spencer, suspiro y me uno a ellos con las pocas lágrimas que me quedan.

-Lo siento, Spencer te falle como amigo, fantasma y persona.

Lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme en este lugar, en este sitio rezando porque estés bien y que cuando te vuelvas fantasma no te olvides donde estamos todos… si es que te vuelves fantasma… porque aún hay oportunidad de encontrarte con vida… espero…

Se abre el ascensor y aparece Jessica:

-Venga mamá, papá, no desistáis seguro que Spencer está bien, es un chico fuerte, seguro que la policía lo encuentra pronto.

Y ese pronto se prolongo todo un mes.

-Este mundo no es justo- es lo único que digo…


	6. Nadie hace daño a mi Spencer

_**No contaba con tener la inspiración hoy mismo para continuar el capítulo. **_

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 6: Nadie hace daño a mi Spencer<strong>_

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra: **_

-Spencer… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él asiente lentamente, apenas han pasado unas horas desde que la policía lo ha encontrado en una casa abandonada encerrado en una habitación.

Se ve más pálido que antes e incluso más delgado.

-¿Seguro de ello?

Vuelve a asentir, seguimos en camisería, los policías siguen hablando con los padres de Spencer e interrogando a Erick.

Jessica está enfrente de él preguntándole lo mismo, él solo asiente.

Tengo curiosidad por saber de que están hablando exactamente la policía con los padres de Spencer, pero con tan solo verle la cara a Spencer sé que me necesita cerca.

Una hora después salen sus padres de casa y volvemos a la mansión Cobra. Nos sentamos en el sofá del salón.

Sigo observando a Spencer, solo que ahora veo de vez en cuando a sus padres dar vueltas alrededor de la sala. Supongo que estarán pensando en cómo decir que lo sienten o algo así, pero bueno yo ahora mismo después de haberme pasado un año entero vagando de ciudad en ciudad buscando a ver si encontraba lo primero que me viene es el sentimiento de alegría de encontrarlo vivo… aunque parezca diferente, para ser sincero no pensaba regresar a casa hasta que no encontrase o encontrasen su cuerpo.

-Mañana habrá un juicio, Spencer… tú sabes quién te hizo esto… ¿No?

El vuelve a asentir.

-Erick estará presenté… la policía sigue creyendo que él tiene algo que ver como no les has dicho nada desde que te encontraron.

Mira a sus zapatos.

-Mejor será que vayas a descansar ¿no crees?

Spencer no contesta, su madre se va a hacer la cena, su hermana a practicar y su padre supongo que ayudar con la cena con tal de no estar aquí.

-Spencer… ¿Te encuentras bien?... te ves… diferente… más pálido… más delgado… más roto…

Él se queda inmóvil como si estuviese en otra dimensión psicológicamente y físicamente conmigo.

Vuelve a asentir. Me elevo un poco más, desde que llego no acepta ningún contacto físico, ni una caricia, ni un abrazo… es como si de repente le diesen… asco… por decirlo así.

-Amigo ya sé que te animará jugar a un videojuego…

Spencer niega.

-No fue una pregunta, pero bueno… Llamemos a Rajeev y hagamos una película.

Vuelve a negar.

-Llamamos a Shanilla y a Rajeev para al menos decirles que estás bien.

Vuelve a negar. Al menos hay una mejoría, asiente y niega, hace unas horas parecía estar viviendo en otro mundo…

-¿Quién te hizo esto? Te aseguro que el gran Billy Joe Cobra se encargará de él.

Se lleva las rodillas a la cara y se hace bolita.

Lo sigo mirando.

-Hey Spens…. ¿Erick tuvo algo que ver?

Spencer niega… si Erick no fue… entonces… ¿Quién fue?, si no me lo dice él, voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para encontrar a esa persona que para mí es como un asesino, le hizo daño a mi Spencer, nadie le hace daño a alguien que aprecio mucho y mucho menos a él.

-Spencer… creo que ya deberíamos ir a la cama, se hace tarde, además seguro que no has estado durmiendo bien en estos días.

Tiembla. Lo agarro por el estómago y lo llevo a máxima velocidad hacia al ascensor, pulso el botón, se abre, Spencer queda petrificado al ver el interior del ascensor, no le prestó mucha atención a eso, el problema es cuando se cierran las puertas, empieza agolpear las puertas:

-Billy, sácame de aquí, ¡Ahora!

Empieza a sudar… acaso ahora tiene claustrofobia, para nuestra suerte el ascensor llega rápidamente a su cuarto.

-¿Qué fue eso que te dio?

-Nada, por cierto, tú crees que podremos poner aquí un cuarto de baño con ducha.

-Tendría que ver los planos de la mansión, pero creo que me asegure de poner tubos de agua y cables de electricidad por todas las plantas, otra cosa es que se les de uso.

-Fantástico.- dice mientras se tumbo en la cama y se tapa completamente con la manta.

-¿Qué te paso?, la policía nos dijo de inicio que no habías querido hablar con nadie y que solo querías tomar una ducha…

Me acercó a la cama.

-No quiero que nadie me vea así- dice de repente.

Asiento, la verdad que para las personas que quieren a Spencer es bastante doloroso verlo así como he dicho ya… roto.

-Spencer… dime ¿Quién te hizo esto? Te juro que le haré pagar por todo el daño que te ha hecho.

Spencer niega:

-Billy no puede ser…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque él te puede hacer mucho daño.

-¿Quién es él? ¡Nadie puede con el gran Billy Joe Cobra! Acuérdate Spencer- le guiño un ojo aunque no me vea.

Escucho que se ríe por lo bajo, esbozo una sonrisa, ok por ahora no me vengaré de él porque tengo que estar ahí para Spencer y volver a hacerlo feliz, pero cuando se recupere, que se preparé porque no dejaré de él ni sus restos, sonrío malévolamente, nadie hace daño a mi Spencer.


	7. Tu me haces sentir quien soy realmente

_**Perdón por los errores de los anteriores capítulos eso me pasa por tener la música mientras escribo, e.e soy de concentración baja, gracias por todo el apoyo, en serio muchas gracias.**_

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude That´s my ghost **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 7: Tú me haces sentir quien soy realmente<strong>_

_**Punto de vista Spencer Wright:**_

Todo está oscuro de pronto aparece una puerta, corro hacia ella, una luz me ciega, cierro los ojos y después de un rato… Estoy en clase… ¿Cómo? Creí haberles dicho a mis padres que no quería ni siquiera salir de mi habitación. Siento que la respiración me pesa, necesito salir de aquí, ¡Ahora!, salgo corriendo ante las caras de desaprobación de mis compañeros, puedo escuchar los comentarios de Lolo, me duelen por una vez… Corro por los pasillo hacia la salida, pero parece que estoy en una cinta sin final, por mucho que corro no me muevo, quiero salir de aquí. De pronto aparece el director Ponzi dice algo que ni me atrevo a escuchar, pero si puedo oírlo y luego oigo su estridente risa en mi cabeza, las palabras que me dice dan vueltas en mi cabeza, caigo al suelo y miro la puerta de la salida frente a mis ojos que poco a poco se va cerrando. Bobby traspasa la puerta:

-Acéptalo Spencer nunca podrás librarte de mí, ni en el pasado ni en el presente ni en el futuro.

Agarro mis rodillas y apoyo mi cabeza en ellas, los miles de recuerdos de este último mes vuelven a aparecer ante mis ojos, uno tras otro, todo lo que me ha hecho Bobby. No puedo evitar dejar caer lágrimas de mis ojos, que ruedan sobre mis mejillas y acaban humedeciendo mis rodillas, me vuelvo a sentir sucio.

Bobby se acerca a mí lentamente…

-Spencer- escucho- Spencer

Abro los ojos.

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra:**_

Veo a la madre de Spencer, despertar a Spencer, hace un rato que está gritando, pero no me atrevo a despertarlo ha pasado unos días desde el juicio.

Spencer se despierta, está sudando.

_***Flashback***_

En la sala hay al menos cuatro policías dos que vigilan a Erick y otros dos que están en la salida apenas se ha llamado a nadie, solo estamos Spencer, la familia de Spencer (su madre, su padre y su hermana), Erick (su madre y su padre), el juez, los cuatro policía, los dos abogados y por supuesto yo al lado de Spencer mientras su familia está detrás de él.

Spencer mira a Erick el pobre chico está temblando (me refiero a Erick)

-No he hecho nada tienen que creerme.

Yo solo observo, el juez manda callar. Spencer sigue callado hasta que se arma de valor y escribe en un papel:

"Él no es el culpable"

Y hay acaba la sesión, el juez declara inocente a Erick.

_***Fin del Flashback***_

De momento al único que le ha dirigido la palabra es a mí. Con los demás se "habla" a través de notas, escucho a la madre de Spencer diciéndole que han llegado Shanilla y Rajeev. Spencer escribe algo en un blog que tiene a los pies de la cama. Su madre asiente y se va.

Me acerco a él, Spencer se vuelve a acostar. Veo lo que ha escrito:

"Todavía no estoy preparado, no quiero ver a nadie"

Miro a Spencer, lo único que ha hecho desde que llego es encerrarse en su cuarto y pasar los días durmiendo y duchándose, sobre todo duchándose, apenas ha comido, sigue igual de pálido e igual de flaco o puede que más desde que llego, mal asunto.

La ducha ha sido terminada en muy poco tiempo gracias a mi gran idea de poner tubos de agua y electricidad por toda la mansión aunque no sé utilicen.

-Spens…

No hay respuesta, Spencer se ha vuelto a sumergirse en sus sueños… o mejor dicho sus profundas pesadillas.

_**Punto de vista Spencer Wright:**_

No estoy dormido completamente solo cierro los ojos para evitar la molesta mirada de Billy. Ya sé que he cambiado, pero… entiéndanme… no puedo dejar de sentirme así… y aunque intento borrarlo de mi mente y de mi cuerpo con agua y jabón no funciona, por eso lo único que me queda es vivir en un mundo de fantasía aunque tampoco funciona porque se vuelven pesadillas horribles, dolorosas y… ciertas o al menos eso es lo que siento yo.

Suspiro derrotado y abro los ojos, Billy está mirando por la ventana, saca la cabeza hacia afuera y saluda, deben estar Shanilla y Rajeev fuera.

Me levanto y me apoyo contra la pared cerca de la ventana, pero evitando reflejarme en el cristal:

-¿Estás mejor?- me pregunta Billy- parecía que estabas teniendo tu vigésimo quita pesadilla.

Asiento.

-Genial, Bromigo, ahora… ¿Te apetece jugar a videojuegos?

-Está bien- digo en bajo.

Billy se eleva y cae como una flecha hacia el suelo, vuelve unos segundos después con bastante comida.

-Necesitas comer más si ahora quieres derrotar al grandioso, fabuloso, asombroso, fantástico, fantabuloso, increíble- Y una lista que podría durar unos minutos más- Billy Joe Cobra.

Sonrió hacia meses que no juego a uno.

Billy sonríe y apoya la comida en el suelo, vuela para poner el videojuego cojo un paquete de palomitas. Me siento en el sofá, Billy me acerca el mando y empezamos a jugar.

Unas horas más tarde ya nos habíamos pasado el juego, casi me he sentido como antes… casi… casi… casi…

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra **_

-¡Gané!- grito con fuerzas- viste es muy difícil ganar al fantástico, increíble, talentoso, superdotado, número uno, adorado por todos…. Al gran e fantabuloso Billy Joe Cobra.

-Sí claro, a la próxima te derrotaré ya verás- suelta una carcajada.- El Gran Billy Joe Cobra caera ante Spencer Wright.

Sonrío:

-Estás feliz, lo conseguí, conseguí mi propósito… aparte de que volvieses a jugar videojuegos.- miro hacia la ventana.- mi próximo reto será sacarte de este cuarto y el siguiente que vuelvas a grabar tus películas…

-Para, para…- Spencer se rasca detrás de la cabeza- si lo he conseguido es porque contigo me siento cómodo y libre de complejos.

Lo ignoro y continúo creo que ese fue mi gran error.

-Y lo siguiente que haré será que me rebeles quien te hizo esto.

Y entonces Spencer se pone pálido y corre al baño a devolver lo poco que ha comido. Después se da una ducha de aproximadamente 30 minutos y vuelve a la cama.

Que poco tacto tengo.


	8. Un gran día

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo. **_

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Un gran día<strong>_

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra:**_

***6 meses después del incidente***

Estoy preocupado por Spencer, es cierto que ya ha pasado su tiempo desde que cambio, pero tampoco ha hecho grandes avances para volver, sus padres dicen que es bueno para él que salga de su habitación y vuelva a relacionarse.

Lo sigo por los pasillos.

-Lo siento, Billy- lo oigo susurrar a Spencer.

-No pasa nada- sonrío.

-No, si que pasa, por mi culpa te has pasado seis meses encerrado en casa sin tener contacto con el mundo exterior.

-No me importa Spencer, además ¿que sería un mundo sin ti?

Spencer se sonroja por unos segundos y luego sus mejillas vuelven a su color pálido.

-¿No te parece extraño que el Director Ponzi me diera una segunda oportunidad?- me pregunta.

-No, debió extrañarte, no siempre se encuentran alumnos que te peguen sustos de muerte con sus efectos especiales.

Spencer me dedica una sonrisa débil y después se encoge de hombros:

-Supongo- es lo único que dice.

Entramos en la clase, Spencer se sienta al final de todo, se fija extremadamente en cada detalle de la clase, yo también la observo para mí sigue igual que antes.

-Billy, ¿las pesadillas se pueden hacer realidad como los sueños?

-No lo sé, creo que no, porque para cumplir tus sueños tienes que esforzarte y dudo que nadie se esfuerza por cumplir su propia pesadilla… ¿No crees?

Él se encoge de hombros.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Tan pronto como están todos en clase, miran para Spencer, ahora que me fijo todo el mundo está mirando a Spencer desde que nos sentamos, eso debe ser lo diferente, aunque creo que no es malo, cuando era un cantante me encantaba que todos me prestasen especial atención.

La clase empieza y la profesora también mira extrañada a Spencer. A lo largo de la mañana parece que la cosa ha evolucionado a mejor, le han dejado de prestar cada vez menos atención, hasta el director Ponzi ha evitado hoy cruzarse con él, pienso que es un gran día.

-Tengo que ir al baño, ¿Me esperas fuera?- susurra Spencer.

Asiento, entra al baño.

_**Punto de vista de Spencer Wright: **_

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme mal conmigo mismo? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar volver a recordar las pesadillas que he tenido en estos últimos meses? A veces tengo la sensación de que Bobby va a venir de vuelta a secuestrarme, llevarme a aquel lugar y hacerme todas aquellas cosas sucias, que es lo que ocurre en esas malditas pesadillas, cierro la puerta del baño con pestillo, bajo la tapa y me siento, dejo hueco para mis piernas y las subo, me acerco las rodillas a la frente. Ojala dentro de unos años esto solo sea un mal recuerdo. Ya no lloro, ya no me atrevo a rebobinar todo lo pasado en aquel mes… espero que algún día esta herida que tengo dentro de mí cicatrice y que solo quede una pequeña y diminuta marca de ella: Mis recuerdos.

Vuelvo a salir del baño, lo logré no he llorado, allí me encuentro a Billy sonriendo:

-Ha sido un gran día… ¿No te parece? No nos hemos ganado una detención, no hemos sufrido ningún daño físico.

Asiento:

-Sí ha sido un gran día.

-Spencer lo superarás ya verás y aunque no sepa nunca… ya sabes que…. Sabes que estaré a tu lado y te protegeré- me guiña un ojo.

-Lo sé Billy, lo sé, tengo la fe de que algún día este daño cicatrice y se convierta en un mal recuerdo.

-Cicatrizará.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando te lo propones.

Salimos del colegio para encontrarnos con la camioneta de Hoover. Lo que nos faltaba, justo hoy no, no estoy todavía recuperado.

El hombre bajito baja de la camioneta cargado de pizzas, lo miro por encima. Entra en el instituto deja las cajas y vuelve a su furgoneta… ni yo me lo creo.

-Volvamos ya ha casa, creo que alguien ha sido despedido por Madame X.

No hago caso a Billy y veo como la furgoneta se aleja a una velocidad normal. Voy caminando a paso normal hacia casa, mirando hacia el suelo, supongo que si antes era de mi cama a la ducha, ahora será del instituto a la ducha y a la cama.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a casa. Abro la puerta y veo una carta en el suelo.

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra: **_

Miro el sobre que está tirada en el suelo lo agarro y leo:

-Para Spencer Wright… Extraño ¿Quién la envía porque no hay dirección?

Abro el sobre y antes de que pueda fijarme tan siquiera en la primera palabra Spencer me la quita de las manos, ok, se que está mal leer el correo ajeno, pero era de Spencer, mi Spencer.

Spencer lee la carta y cada vez se pone más pálido, cae al suelo y se hace bolita, la carta vuela elegantemente hasta caer en el suelo, miro a Spencer parece que va a devolver, pero se retiene y no lo hace, sé nota que algo ha mejorado mucho.

Leo la carta y dice:

"¿Qué tal son las pesadillas?"

"_Bobby_"

Miro la carta con ira:

-¿Él que te hizo esto… fue Bobby?

Espero algún tipo de respuesta, pero Spencer parece haberse congelado.


	9. Lo prometo

_**N.A: Perdón por los errores de atención, está vez creo que ya no hay tantos, creo... Espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza me distraje con la otra historia.**_

_**N.A2: Gracias por todo el apoyo.**_

_**N.A.3: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 9: Lo prometo<strong>_

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra**_

Ya en la habitación arrugo la nota y la rompo en mil pedazos justo al sobre, sonrió, ahora ya nadie más podrá saber que dice.

-¡Lo mataré juro que lo mataré! Lo destrozaré, pondré dinamita en una caja, se la enviaré por correo y cuando llegue pum, wuajajaja, o mejor, cogeré una motosierra y…

-Billy, él está muerto, no puedes volver a matarlo…- dice Spencer muy, pero que muy bajo.

-Hagamos la prueba y aunque no muera quiero que se retuerza de dolor delante de mí, va a pagar con intereses lo que te hizo.

-Billy, ¡para ya! Ni siquiera sabes lo que me hizo- corre hacia la ducha y se encierra. Me acerco a la puerta y puedo escuchar un solloza leve.

Traspaso la puerta y lo abrazo aunque después del incidente le de asco, puedo sentir su calor corporal hace mucho que no nos abrazamos, prometí no preguntarle más sobre lo ocurrido, pero si él no me lo quiere decir tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

De pronto se separa de mí.

-Ya estoy mejor.- dice mientras se lleva las rodillas a la frente.

Le quito las rodillas de la cara y le obligo a que me mire:

-Si no me quieres contar lo que ocurrió no me importa, pero tampoco me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar que eso desaparezca como una pisada en la arena.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-Tal vez no lo entienda porque alguien no me lo ha explicado.

-No puedo decírtelo y ya está.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tan malo fue para ocultarlo?

Spencer asiente lentamente.

-Entonces eso es todo lo que necesito saber.- se levanta- me voy, Spencer, y no voy a regresar hasta que no haya dado una lección a Bobby.

De repente noto una mano agarrándome el tobillo:

-Quédate, no me abandones no me deje solo, por favor, es lo único que me queda. Todos los demás me han abandonado.

Suspiro:

-No te han abandonado es solo que…

-Solo… ¿Qué?

-Pues que te ven tan mal y tu no les quieres decir que te pasa que los haces sentir mal… o al menos a mí.

-¿Yo… te hago sentir mal?

Reflexiono un poco sobre lo que acabo de decir, tal vez no lo haya dicho con mucho tacto.

Después de un rato en silencio porque me negué a contestarle Spencer ha acabado de secarse las lágrimas. Continua mirándome y yo mirándolo a él, fijamente a los ojos, tan solo pestañear es lo único que hace que no nos miremos.

-Si te lo contará… ¿Seguirías viéndome de la misma forma?- pregunta muy serio, ahora sus ojos miran a sus rodillas.

Pienso detenidamente y analiza todas y cada una de las situaciones que se pudieron dar en ese mes, cuando creo que las he analizado todas asiento.

-¿Prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie?- dice Spencer con un hilo de voz.

Asiento. Se acerca a mí y susurra algo que apenas entiendo.

Se aleja de mí oído todavía muy serio.

-No te entendí- digo ahora mirando al suelo.- lo dijiste tan bajo.

Spencer se acerca a mí y lo vuelve a decir, sigo sin entenderlo, creo que empiezo a tener problemas de oído.

-Sigo sin entenderlo, por favor dilo ahora más alto.

-No, Billy, sino lo escuchas es porque nadie quiere que lo cuente.

-Vamos solo una última oportunidad, recuerda a la tercera va la vencida.

Spencer me mira dudoso, pero aún así se acerca a mí y lo pronuncia un poco más bajo que antes, se me abren los ojos.

-¡Lo mataré!- grito con todas mis fuerzas.- Nadie te hace eso, nadie le hace eso a mi Spencer, es mío y solo mío.

Spencer se enrojece y se tapa la cara con las rodillas, reparo en lo que he dicho y yo también creo que me ruborizo:

-Lo que yo quería decir… es que… verás…- hago una pausa- que demonios, ¿Para qué mentir?, te amo.

Spencer se aparta las rodillas de la cara:

-¿En serio? A pesar de eso

Asiento:

-A pesar de eso- digo- por debajo sigues siendo tú, aunque te hayan hecho mil y una cosas horribles y espeluznantes, debajo de esa máscara que te has puesto sigue estando el Spencer del que me enamoré y no solo yo, sino que tu familia piensa lo mismo y Rajeev y Shanilla igual, debajo sigues siendo tú, solo necesitas que alguien te ayude a desprenderte de esa máscara y eso sí también a alguien que le dé una lección a ese sucio imbécil. También el director Ponzi sabe que debajo de ese disfraz sigues siendo tú… aunque creo que le gusta el disfraz, pero… ¿Desde cuándo nos ha importado lo que piense él?

Spencer asiente. Me abraza repentinamente:

-Te prometo que volveré a ser quien era antes, me desharé de este engaño y cuando lo logré podré decirte que también te amo.

Le correspondo con el abrazo:

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.


	10. La venganza está solo a unos pasos

_**N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo**_

_**N.A2: No soy dueña de ey ese es mi fantasma**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 10: La venganza está solo a unos pasos <strong>_

_**Punto de vista normal: **_

Spencer suspira y sale de debajo de la colcha, mira hacia a Billy que sigue entrando y saliendo de la PC.

-¿Cuánto más vas a seguir así llevas una semana así?

-Sabes que no me detendré hasta encontrarlo y creo que la forma más rápida es localizarlo de la misma forma que él hizo conmigo.

-Pero tú eres el gran Billy Joe Cobra… ¿Te haces una idea de cuantos fantasmas llamados Bobbys puede haber el mundo?

-Aproximadamente unos 3 millones, pero con mis habilidades de fantasma esos resultados se están reduciendo mil veces menos por cada cuarto de hora.

-Avísame cuando te canses de perder el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo aproveche… metiéndome en la cama contigo?- eleva las cejas.

-Pervertido, recuerda que aún no estamos saliendo.

-Es un aún, pero mejoras notablemente, si sigue así…- hace cálculos en la PC- dentro de aproximadamente dos semanas estemos juntos.

-¿tanto?

Billy asiente:

-Lo sé desesperante- vuelve a entrar en el PC.

Spencer se vuelve a meter entre las sabanas, le dijo a sus padres que no se encontraba bien y necesitaba descansar está vez era cierto: la confesión de Billy, su venganza contra Bobby, intentar quitarse la máscara que lleva puesta poco a poco, aunque lo último es lo peor lleva, pero se prometió que lo haría por Billy, por un junto… dentro de un período de tiempo que parece tan lejos de entrada, pero está tan solo a la vuelta de la esquina, como un curso del colegio, empiezas entrando con 3 años y cuando te descuidas ya tienes 14 y pronto tendrás que decidirte a que dedicarte en el futuro.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se deja llevar hacia ese lugar que tienen reservados los sueños para él, ¿Quién sabe puede que en ese lugar también este Billy?

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra: **_

Me acerco a la cama, parece que se durmió, por fin. Levantó lentamente la colcha, le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla y salgo por la ventana, hora de hacer las cosas a la verdadera forma de Cobra.

Atravieso la ciudad lo más rápido que puedo, de repente diviso lo que estoy buscando, sonrió. Bajo hacia la camioneta de pizza y entro, Hoover está dormido, sonrió, en frente de él hay un espejo bastante grande. Me acerco al espejo, soplo contra el espejo y ente deja una especie de vaho, empiezo a escribir en él, cuando termino le echo un vistazo a Hoover y busco el colector de fantasma, lo tiro fuera de la furgoneta y tiro a Hoover de la cama.

Grita y primero ve el espejo:

_"¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona?_  
><em>-Vivir con miedo, pasar cada segundo de su vida aterrado hasta su fin, a veces el miedo es el mayor de nuestros problemas."<em>

_"Así que dime: ¿Dónde está Bobby? "_

Me mira y se aleja hasta el sitio donde estaba el colector al no encontrarlo empieza a retroceder hasta chocar contra una pared:

-Y bien… ¿Dónde está?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Así que sabes cuál es su paradero… ¿Dónde se esconde? Sabes… ¡Nunca en la vida le voy a perdonar lo que le hizo a Spencer!

-Él es mi amigo.

-Me da lo mismo, dime donde está o cumpliré mis amenazas.

-No puedo.

-He dicho que me digas dónde está- salgo a fuera a por el colector y vuelvo hacia dentro- o pienso usarlo contra ti o peor haré que Madame X…

-¡No!

Sonrió:

-¿Me lo dirás?

Asiente:

-Él todavía se encuentra en la casa donde encontraron a Spencer…

-¿Y dónde está eso?

-No lo sé.

Suspiro y me alejo, está vez tengo la sensación de que no miente.

Vuelvo a casa y me encuentro a Spencer sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Te fuiste- dijo cuando me vio.

Me fijo estaba… ¿llorando?

-Lo siento, fui a comprobar algo- miento.

Me acerco a él y lo abrazo, él se abraza a mí.

-Spencer, aunque a veces te despiertes y no me veas, no significa que te haya abandonado, te lo juro, jamás en la vida te dejaría escapar, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me convertí en fantasma y puedo certificar que superas por mucho el mejor día de mi vida.

Nos separamos del abrazo. Se vuelve a tumbar en la cama.

Pasadas unas horas y justo cuando lo creía dormido escucho:

-Billy, ¿Duermes conmigo?

Sonrió y me acuesto rápidamente a su lado.

Tranquilízate Spencer la venganza está más cerca de lo que crees.


	11. Siempre voy un paso por delante

_**N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo.**_

_**N.A2: Creo que este capítulo me quedo bastante bien aunque estoy por ponerle otro título.**_

_**N.A3: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 11: Siempre voy un paso por delante<strong>_

_***Punto de vista Spencer Wright* **_

***Una semana después***

Últimamente Billy ha estado un poco raro, se va de noche a escondidas, cuando duerme sonríe perversamente y a veces lo escucho murmurar en sus sueños con una sonrisa en los labios:

"Pronto te destruiré, te aniquilaré, te machacaré, pagarás por todo lo que le hiciste" y acaba con una carcajada que te da un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral, escuchando como vertebra a vertebra tiemblan en ese escalofrió.

Sigo mirándolo mientras caminamos por los pasillos, de repente tropiezo con Kleet, me preparo para recibir un puñetazo que no da llegado, oigo un grito, abro los ojos para verlo en el suelo temblando.

-¿Cómo?

Billy coge una pulsera que tiene Kleet en la muñeca.

-Problema resuelto…

-Spencer se ha ganado una detención para esta tarde.-dice el director Ponzi.

Pasa y se aleja.

-O casi- Billy termina la frase.

Me encojo de hombros:

-No importa ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Sí, por eso… lo siento, sé que te metí en este lío, pero está tarde no me puedo quedar contigo… tengo un asunto pendiente.

-¿Qué clase de asunto?

-Mañana te cuento de momento es secreto.

-Entiendo… supongo- digo frotándome el brazo izquierdo en señal de molestia.

-En verdad lo siento, pero tal vez puedas convencer a alguien más para que se quede contigo está tarde…

-No importa, tranquilo- finjo una sonrisa- voy a estar bien.

***Un par de horas más tarde***

¿Por qué será que me duele tanto la cabeza? Me tapo los oídos y cierros los ojos, el maldito dolor es insoportable. Tengo ganas de irme a mi casa, tumbarme en mi cama y olvidarme de que el mundo existe, que tan solo somos Billy y yo, aunque me temo que Billy no iba a estar está tarde. Suspiro e intento aliviar el dolor, haciendo círculos con los dedos a ambos lados de mi frente. Expiro, esto no funciona, apoyo la cabeza contra la mesa, lo mejor será olvidarme de este dolor.

El director Ponzi me ha encerrado en este maldito cuarto oscuro. De repente noto a alguien que me acaricia el pelo… ¿Billy? No, no puede ser Billy.

Mi dolor de cabeza ha empeorado y sigo notando esas caricias. Me levanto de la mesa, me froto los ojos y miro hacia atrás, no hay nadie.

En momentos como estos no sé si aliviarme o ponerme a gritar de puro pánico. Creo que voy a optar por lo segundo, me levanto y empiezo a aporrear la puerta con fuerza, intento gritar, pero algo me lo impide… tan solo déjenme salir.

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra:**_

-Por fin te localice- digo entrando en la casa abandonada donde encontraron a Spencer, ya detuvieron la investigación hace unos dos meses, pero apuesto lo que sea a que ese chico estuvo aquí viendo a la policía buscar la más mínima evidencia sin encontrar ni rastro, apuesto a que se estaba riendo y burlando de ellos.

Aprieto los puños, puede que se haya escapado de la policía, pero nunca escapara al gran, fabuloso… (una larga lista más tarde) Billy Joe Cobra.

Busco por los pasillos, en cada habitación sin encontrar rastro, vuelvo a examinarlo todo otra vez, debo estar dejándome algo, de repente fijo mi atención en un gran cuadro, mide por lo menos de alto 1,77 m y de ancho 100 cm, lo atravieso y llego a un lugar oscuro, intento buscar un interruptor rápidamente y salgo a los tres segundos de haber entrado, la oscuridad me da miedo. Saco una linterna de mi bolsillo y entro. La enciendo ilumino el techo, la habitación es pequeña por la distancia que hay de esquina a esquina y no veo ninguna bombilla por ninguna parte del techo. No hay ninguna ventana en el exterior que conecte con esta habitación así que debe ser uno de esos cuartos oscuros donde encerraban a los niños cuando se portaban mal, abro los ojos y apunto rápidamente hacia las paredes, en frente de mí con letra grande y clara hay escrito.

"_Siempre voy un paso por delante Billy Joe Cobra"_

-¡Maldito!

Salgo volando de este cuarto, para mi suerte no era una trampa, suspiro de alivio y dos segundos más tarde empiezo a darme cuenta de algo.

-Tócale una sola vez más y Cobra te clava los colmillos. – digo muy enfadado

Salgo volando de la casa, miro hacia el reloj que tengo en la muñeca, todavía está en el instituto. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.


	12. Aguanta, por favor

_**N.A: No me gusto mucho el final de este capítulo más que nada porque no sé como continuar... puede que lo elimine y lo rehaga de nuevo aunque solo sea la parte del final. **_

_**N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude Thats my ghost**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 12: Aguanta, por favor<strong>_

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra: **_

"Tranquilízate Billy o te equivocarás de puerta y perderás más el tiempo"- pienso para mí.

Me detengo en la puerta del instituto, tengo que ser rápido y hábil. Atravieso la puerta de entrada y llego a la puerta de la habitación donde el director Ponzi suele encerrar a Spencer. Cierro los ojos y traspaso la puerta. Los abro, la habitación está completamente oscura, saco la linterna e ilumino el pequeño espacio, acurrucado en una esquina veo a Spencer.

-Spencer…

-Solo déjame.

-Lo siento.-digo.

De repente escucho como un artilugio metálico se mueve, me doy la vuelta y veo a Spencer apuntándome con una unidad de contención para fantasmas. Salgo del blanco y lo analizo, su pantalón se está cubriendo de manchas rojas y sus brazos tienen algún que otro rasguño, su labio inferior está goteando un fino hilo de sangre y puedo localizar una pequeña mancha de sangre en el hombro izquierdo, aunque es difícil de visualizar.

-Tú no eres Spencer.

-Ni tú eres muy rápido.

Salgo de la habitación, tengo que quitarle la unidad de contención de fantasmas y al mismo tiempo debo evitar que se escape con Spencer.

_**Punto de vista Spencer Wright:**_

-¡No le hagas daño!- grito.

Solo Bobby puede oír lo que digo. Estoy encerrado en una especie de habitación dentro de mí mente, Bobby se ha apoderado de todo mi cuerpo y de momento lo único que puedo hacer es ver y sentir todo el dolor que tiene mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, lo que menos soporto es el corazón, siento como si se me estuviera rompiendo.

-No le hare daño- retumba en esta especie de cuarto oscuro.-solo lo capturaré para entregárselo a Hoover.

Empiezo a golpear las paredes:

-Devuélveme mi cuerpo, déjame salir de aquí, no pienso dejarte hacer eso aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Piénsalo bien.- una especie de mano azul sale de la nada y me agarra, me aprieta con fuerza, me cuesta respirar- Madame X será feliz de tener a Billy y yo de tenerte a ti, todos seremos felices, te dejaré continuar tu vida como si estuvieras con Billy.

Me cuesta mucho respirar, tiene que haber una manera de librarme de él, si tan solo no tuviera este maldito dolor de cabeza, si tan solo no me doliera todo el cuerpo, si tan solo Bobby no me hubiera golpeado y herido tal vez tendría la fuerza necesaria para recuperar mi cuerpo, ¡Vamos Spencer olvídate del dolor!

-Billy no sería feliz encerrado en un frasco toda su vida, ni yo tampoco lo sería si no tuviera a Billy cerca de mí ¡Te odio! No solo por lo que me hiciste sino porque aún encima has vuelto para destrozar mi vida y la de Billy.

La presión sobre mi cuerpo se hace más fuerte, me quede sin aire. Delante de mí aparece Bobby.

-Cállate, pronto serás mío y te hare pagar por lo que acabas de decir.

No me pienso rendir sin luchar, hago un último esfuerzo e intento articular con la boca alguna palabra.

-Nunca te daré completamente el control de mi cuerpo.

Entrecierro los ojos la imagen ante mí se vuelve borrosa.

Por favor, sálvame Billy.

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra: **_

Piensa Billy, piensa, alguna forma de quitarle el colector de fantasmas sin herir a Spencer.

Tiene que haber una forma, siempre hay una… de repente se me ocurre una gran idea ¿Por qué quitárselo? ¿Por qué no hacer que se rompa?

Me doy media vuelta y vuelo hacia Bobby con el cuerpo de Spencer paso por encima de él y me dirijo hacia la salida. Salgo del instituto, cojo la manguera y empapo la salida y si eso no funciona, siempre queda disparar con la manguera.

Sale por la puerta resbala y disparo con la manguera. El colector de fantasmas se le resbala de las manos y cae al charco de agua, empieza a soltar chispas y lo electrocuta. Bobby sale del cuerpo de Spencer. Spencer cae al suelo completamente inconsciente corro hacia él.

Bobby sale volando. Pongo mi mano en el corazón de Spencer, abro los ojos, empiezo a temblar, está latiendo cada vez más lento, empiezo a palpar su pecho, no está respirando.

-Spencer- lo sacudo varias veces.- no me dejes por favor- las lágrimas me empiezan a brotar de los ojos, no Billy ahora no es momento de llorar, necesito ayuda y rápido.

De repente noto a alguien que me agarra… es Bobby.

-Si no es mío, no será de nadie.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Se me acaba el tiempo. Por favor Spencer aguanta, no te mueras, por favor.

-Te amo- digo con lágrimas en los ojos.- daría todo lo que me queda por ti.

-¿Incluido tu fama?-oigo decir a Bobby.

Asiento lentamente, es un precio muy grande que estoy dispuesto a pagar.


	13. Lo único que queda es esperanza

**N.A: Siento que sea tan corto y espero que les guste**

**N.A2: Gracias por todo el apoyo.**

**N.A3: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 13: Lo único que queda es esperanza<strong>_

_**Punto de vista Spencer Wright: **_

Abro los ojos lentamente, me duele un montón la cabeza, veo el techo es blanco. Me levanto estoy en un… ¿Hospital? Sí definitivamente es un hospital. Camino poco a poco hacia la puerta, me reflejo en la ventana, me veo, llevo una bata blanca. Suspiro de alivio cuando veo que aún llevo el collar de Billy.

Salgo por la puerta, afuera en frente de mí está Bobby, casi es igualito a Billy en aspecto, pero todos sabemos que nunca se podría comparar con Billy, él no le llaga ni a los tobillos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto enojado.

-Vengo a buscarte.

Dudo por un segundo:

-¿Es que he muerto?

Bobby me mira a los ojos.

-Sí…

Creo que me acaba de dar un paro cardiaco. Bobby se ríe:

-Era broma sigues vivo.

Suspiro de alivio, abro los ojos:

-¿Dónde está Billy? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En un hospital…

"Que concreto"-pienso-"De eso ya me había enterado"

-Y Billy no sé, espero que no vuelva nunca- sonríe enseñándome sus dientes en punta.

Me tiembla la columna vertebral, espero que Bobby no lo haya notado, él es como un animal que se alimenta del miedo de su presa.

-¿Por qué se ha ido?

-Tú lo echaste… ¿No te acuerdas?- estalla en una loca carcajada.

Me caigo en el suelo… ¿No puede ser verdad? ¡Esto no está pasando! Expiro y aspiro, así estoy durante un par de minutos que parecen horas, este silencio donde solo se pueden oír mis respiraciones acaba cuando Bobby levanta la voz y dice:

-Tranquilízate, ahora yo soy tu fantasma, ya verás te enamorarás mucho más rápido que Billy.

Niego con la cabeza y me alejo de él lentamente.

-Nunca te perdonaré lo que me has hecho, prefiero morirme a vivir contigo el resto de mi vida.

Corro hacia la puerta de salida, se cierra de repente.

-Veo que alguien todavía no ha aprendido la lección.

Me quedo en silencio, al menos por ahora eso es lo mejor, además es lo único que me queda, aparte de tener la esperanza de que algún día Billy regrese y lo eche a patadas de mi vida y de la suya, espero que cuando ese día llegue nunca más vuelva a ver en mi vida a ese ser que me la amargo y me la destrozo.

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra: **_

Miro hacia la pequeña apertura que deja entrar la poca luz de esta habitación a la que yo mismo me he condenado a vivir el resto de mi vida… ¿Por qué? Me pregunto si era capaz de dar mi fama por Spencer, pero la verdad, me quito todo menos eso, me quito mi mansión, me quito mis instrumentos, mis cosas, mis amigos, mi familia (porque considero que soy parte de la familia Wright) y lo más importante me quito a mi Spencer, el amor de mi vida, el chico que me hizo ver la vida de otra manera, el chico que por primera vez me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago y ahora… ¿Qué me queda? Saber que él sigue siendo Bobby y yo la famosa estrella Billy Joe Cobra… lo único que me queda es mi fama la cual al ser un fantasma no me vale de nada, también me queda este apartamento oscuro, pero al igual que lo único que ilumina este apartamento es esa grieta de la cual sale luz, tengo la esperanza de que en mi vida que ahora se ha vuelto igual de negra haya también una grieta que ilumine el camino hacia mi felicidad, la cual es Spencer. Y si no es así tengo escrito en mi brazo izquierdo con tinta negra:

"No hay mal que no acabe, ni bien que se termine"

Después de todo lo último que se pierde es la esperanza…¿No?


	14. No te rindas pase lo que pase

_**N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo.**_

_**N.A2: No soy dueña de Dude, thats my ghost.**_

_**N.A3: Necesito ideas para el siguiente capítulo de mi historia de navidad, he pensada hacerla sobre los juegos con la nieve, pero aún no estoy segura con esa idea... ¿Alguien me puede dar otra ? **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 14: No te rindas pase lo que pase <strong>_

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra:**_

***dos semanas más tarde***

Me cuelo sigilosamente en el instituto de Spencer, he decidido que tengo que derrotar a Bobby y recuperar mi vida aunque no sé cómo conseguirlo, pero no se puede ganar nada sin intentarlo. Suena la campana, intento buscar a Spencer con la mirada, de repente por el rabillo del ojo noto un resplandor, me escondo en una taquilla observo el exterior desde las rendijas estrechas, solo puedo ver los vaqueros de Spencer pasar y los zapatos de Bobby, salgo de la taquilla y puedo verlos alejarse, rezo porque Spencer se dé la vuelta y me mire, pero eso no pasa, caminan hacia la cafetería.

-¿Billy?- escucho mi nombre.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Shanilla.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Te peleaste con Spencer? Últimamente lo veo muy vacio…

-¿Has hablado con él en estas semanas que no me has visto?

Shanilla asiente y mira hacia el suelo.

-Le he preguntado por ti y tan rápido como mencione tu nombre se quedo petrificado por unos segundos y luego salió corriendo… ¿Qué es lo que os ha pasado?

Me quedo pensativo, supongo que para vencer a Bobby necesitaré toda la ayuda posible.

-Un fantasma llamado Bobby me ha echado de mi casa y me ha quitado a Spencer.-digo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo he resumido…- vuelvo a notar un resplandor- y ahora si me disculpas salgo volando que hay viene.

Salgo volando del instituto y me dirijo a mi antigua mansión, en el exterior sigue teniendo el mismo aspecto, suspiro de alivio al menos algo sigue como antes.

Subo a la habitación de Spencer, me estremezco y se me abre la boca… el cuarto de Spencer está hecho de un desastre, la ropa está tirada por el suelo, su cámara está rota, las partes de su PC están esparcidas por el suelo, entro en la ducha y veo escrito con rotulador rojo… o eso espero que sea rotulador rojo:

"I need a hero, save me now"

Salgo de la ducha creo que es el sitio que más decente está. Revuelvo aún más las pertenencias de Spencer, busco en su armario, levanto los muebles y los vuelvo a colocar, de repente fijo mi atención en un peluche, eso no estaba antes aquí, además no es de ningún monstruo… entonces… ¿Cómo es que Spencer tiene algo así? ¿Será de Bobby? Me acerco lentamente hacia el peluche, lo cojo y lo examino, tiene una pequeña cremallera detrás, la bajo y descubro que dentro escondido entre el relleno hay una libreta, lo cojo es de Bobby, ahora soy yo quien sonrió maléficamente, empiezo a leer, pero más de la mitad de las páginas están en blanco y lo que queda habla de Spencer y me da ganas de arrancarle las páginas y quemarlas, pero eso iría en contra de la regla de espiar sin dejar huella.

Sigo pasando las hojas en blanco hasta llegar al final donde hay escrito algo que me parece interesante: "¿Cómo librarse de un fantasma molesto?"

Arranco la hoja, meto la libreta en el peluche y lo coloco en donde estaba, de repente escucho el ascensor moverse, oh, oh, hora de esconderse, corro hacia la ducha y me subo al techo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y de repente noto unos pasos que se acercan más y más en momentos como estos hasta puedo oír mi corazón latir, se abre un milímetro la puerta y puedo escuchar:

-Así que Billy ha vuelto… ¡Escúchame!-noto un fuerte golpe, la puerta se cierra.

Me acerco sigilosamente hacia la puerta puedo escuchar unos pequeños sollozos (pequeños porque se escuchan bajo y se cortan) apoyo mi espalda contra la puerta:

-Si tan solo tuviera el valor suficiente para interrumpir hay, si tan solo no hubiera perdido la confianza en mí mismo, solo sé que tengo que salvarte Spencer, pero ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo, solo sé que te amo y te estoy perdiendo otra vez.-susurro contra mis rodillas, puedo notar como una lágrima corre por mi mejilla-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

_**Punto de vista Spencer Wright:**_

Me apoyo contra la puerta de la ducha y lloro, delante de mi esta Bobby, lo ignoro y escondo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, me hablan dejo de escuchar, me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, dejo de ver, mi visión se vuelve borrosa por las lágrimas que ruedan por mis mejillas y acaban cayendo en el suelo como todas las lágrimas y después acaban desapareciendo solo dejando una diminuta marca de agua que acaba por desaparecer, de repente noto un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha, noto un sabor a hierro en la boca… ¿Estoy sangrando? Me intento llevar la mano derecha a la boca, pero alguien me la agarra fuertemente como si me la quisiera partir, grito, me duele, me duele mucho.

-Olvídate ya de él.- escucho decir a Bobby, me pone un pie sobre la cabeza y me la aplasta contra el suelo.- Ahora yo soy el único para ti.

Puedo ver como mi baba ensangrentada va dejando una pequeña mancha de sangre en el suelo.

Las lágrimas son parecidas a los golpes, sollozas por dolor y te golpean para que lo sientas, pero ambos acaban desapareciendo con el tiempo aunque los golpes tarden mucho más y el dolor bastante más porque se queda atrapado en tu corazón.

Intento liberarme de las garras de Bobby, pero no soy capaz… ¿Cómo se lucha contra un fantasma?

No lo sé, pero no pienso desistir mientras me quede un mínimo de fuerzas voy a resistir, no me voy a dejar derrotar por él, no voy a ser su muñequito porque los muñecos se rompen y después de eso no hay vuelta atrás, se deshacen de ti porque sé que Bobby no se deshará de mí hasta que me vea bien roto.

-¡Suéltame!- chillo aunque sé que nadie va a venir a rescatarme, mi familia teme entrar en mi habitación hasta temen acercarse a mí.

_**Punto de vista Billy Joe Cobra:**_

Tengo que hacer algo, no lo aguanto más, cojo la hoja que he arrancado de la libreta de Bobby y la leo, me paro en cada línea que creo que tiene un doble sentido.

De repente los sollozos cesan y los golpes con ellos, traspaso la pared de la ducha: Se ha hecho de noche.

Miro hacia la habitación de Spencer.

Pronto todo esto cambiará, lo prometo, ahora tengo en mi poder la forma de derrotar a Bobby y pienso hacerlo lo antes posible, solo aguanta hasta entonces Spencer, no te rindas pase lo que pase.


	15. Planeando la venganza

Lo único que convence de este capítulo es el final que me puede ayudar en el siguiente capítulo, perdón por la espera y todas las faltas.

Gracias por todo el apoyo.

N.A: No soy dueña de Dude thats my ghost

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 15: Planeando la venganza <strong>_

_**Punto de vista normal:**_

***Otras dos semanas más tarde***

Spencer se esconde debajo de la cama. Una figura irrumpe en la habitación.

-Sabes que no puedes huir de mí eternamente.- dice levantando la cama.

Spencer corre asustado por el cuarto. Tropieza y se cae, cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos Bobby está encima de él. Spencer lo observa por unos minutos y hace la pregunta que se ha formulado durante meses en su cabeza:

-¿Por qué… por qué… haces… esto?- pregunta temblando, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos. Le duele, le duele tanto todo esto.

Bobby sujeta sus muñecas con fuerza y cada vez crece más la presión que hace sobre ellas.

-¿Qué por qué lo hago? – Suelta una amarga carcajada- ¿Tú sabes el dolor que siento dentro de mí y que a pesar del tiempo todavía no ha sanado?

Spencer traga saliva:

-Puedo hacerme una idea.

Bobby clava sus uñas en la piel de Spencer con fuerza.

-Créeme lo que siento no es ni la mitad del dolor que estas sintiendo tú.-Bobby acaricia la mejilla de Spencer.- pero vamos si te interesa sentirlo… puedes.

Spencer se levanta del suelo y se deshace del agarre de Bobby.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha causado ese dolor?

Bobby mira hacia el techo y luego hacia Spencer:

- Billy era más que un cantante para mí, era mi héroe, mi vida… ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu héroe te hiciese eso? … y luego estás tú que preferiste a una estrella mimada antes que a mí… Spencer, yo soy como tú… ahora tienes otra oportunidad para escogerme a mí en lugar de a Billy…-Spencer se frota las muñecas doloridas- Te prometo que si me aceptas no te haré más daño.

Spencer se sienta en el suelo y se lleva las rodillas a la cara, se mece suavemente.

-¿Me aceptas o no?

Spencer levanta la vista y mira a Bobby:

-No puedo…-dice-Le prometí a Billy que cuando me deshiciera de este engaño le diría que lo amo.- los ojos de Spencer muestran confianza- me da igual lo que me hagas, no pienso aceptar algo que es una mentira y que con el tiempo te hará daño a ti y a Billy…-Spencer no acaba la frase es cogido por el cuello por Bobby, solo las puntas de sus pies tocan el suelo.

-Sí es eso lo que prefieres a delante, pero abre los ojos Spencer ha pasado un mes y Billy todavía no ha venido a ayudarte, acéptalo, a él no le importas, pero si prefieres esperarlo, hazlo, pero cuando él vuelva, si vuelve, ya serás mío o estarás completamente roto.

Las uñas de Bobby se clavan en el cuello de Spencer haciéndole una pequeña herida.

***En otro lugar***

_**Punto de vista normal: **_

-Y lo dicho paráis a Spencer, en ese momento que Bobby está distraído lo golpeo por detrás con está barra de metal…

-Billy… es un fantasma…- interrumpe Rajeev.

-¿Y qué? ¿Creéis que los fantasmas no recibimos golpes por ser espíritus sin cuerpo? Cuando caiga al suelo, yo lo sujeto y vosotros le echáis este espray para que sea visible…y cuando lo veáis primero lo atizáis hasta dejarlo semi-inconsciente…

-Billy… ¡es un fantasma! Quieres dejar de guiarte por tu ansia de venganza y centrarte en lo que de verdad funciona. – dice Shanilla.

-Lo siento… es que pienso en todo el daño que le ha hecho a Spencer que no puedo evitar en pensar la forma de hacerlo sufrir, quiero que suplique, suplique y se arrepienta…

-Todos queremos eso,- contesta Shanilla- pero hay veces en que no podemos dejarnos llevar por esos sentimientos y está es una de esas veces…

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Billy.

-Porque ese fantasma del que hablas tiene a Spencer y si tu venganza falla, él le hará más daño… debemos asegurarnos de que todo salga bien… por eso debemos ser conscientes de nuestros actos.

-Está bien, intentaré controlarme, aunque cuando este Spencer fuera de peligro, que nadie me detenga- dice riendo sombríamente hacia el aire.

-Está bien, entonces repasemos el plan.

Billy intenta recordar por donde iba.

-Ah, sí… Lo golpeo desprevenido con la barra, cae al suelo le retengo, le echáis el espray para verlo, lo vuelvo a golpear cae inconsciente y en eso me aparto y lo atrapáis en esto diciendo las palabras que hay escritas en este trozo de papel.-dice entregándoles una esfera tan pequeña como un garbanzo y un trozo de papel roto y arrugado.

-¿Seguro que va a funcionar?

Billy asiente:

-Sí, sí, estoy casi seguro, menos por lo de que eso funcione la parte de atraparlo… eso me convence menos, pero es lo único que tengo, así que uno no puede saber si funciona sin intentarlo.

-¿Cómo que no estás seguro de la parte más importante? Y además ¿Tenemos que atraparlo en algo tan minúsculo?

-Sí, sí, no te he dicho que quiero que se retuerza de dolor, además me ha salido muy económico así que con esa mini-esfera ahorro y además le hago sufrir…- Billy desvía la mirada- ¿Me ayudareis?

Tanto Rajeev como Shanilla asienten.

-Genial…-hace una pausa y se da la vuelta.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No… nada… imaginaciones mías… o eso espero…-dice acercándose al final del pasillo.-Desde hace unos días estoy sintiendo como si alguien me siguiera.

-Sí debe ser eso… eres un fantasma… nadie te puede ver…

Lo que Billy, Shanilla y Rajeev no sabían era que al centrar su atención en Bobby descuidaron a alguien mucho más peligroso que en ese momento les estaba escuchando, no observando sino solo escuchando.


	16. Nunca es demasiado tarde

_N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les guste este capítulo. _

N.A2: No soy dueña de dude thats my ghost

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 16: Nunca es demasiado tarde <strong>_

_***Dos días y medio más tarde***_

_**Punto de vista Spencer Wright:**_

Odio esto, odio mi vida, devuelvo lo que acabo de ingerir hace unos pocos instantes desde hace apenas dos días y nueve horas exactamente creía que mi vida ya era un infierno, pero ahora creo que lo anterior solo ha sido un calentamiento de Bobby. Siento dolor por todo el esófago y la faringe noto como si estuviese ardiendo, lo peor es el mal sabor que me llega a la boca es agrio y me da ganas de volver a devolver.

Lo que más me asquea de todo estos dos días y nueve horas es que la mayor parte de mí dice que Bobby tiene razón… ¿y si es cierto eso de que Billy no va a volver? Esa parte de mí que incluye a todas las células de mi cuerpo cree que debería rendirme a Bobby y acabar ya con este sufrimiento que me está matando tanto por dentro como por fuera. Inhalo aire e intento pensar con claridad. Lo único que se opone a eso es mi esperanza que no me abandona, pero cuentan que cuando la caja de pandora se abrió lo único que quedo en el fondo fue la esperanza ¿Tan mala era la esperanza para ser contenido allí?

Apoyo la cabeza contra el suelo, me acurruco y cierro los ojos, estoy así un buen rato hasta que noto la voz de Bobby susurrando en mí oído. Abro los ojos:

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto.

Bobby me empieza a acariciar el pelo y luego la mejilla izquierda:

-Sabes que puedes acabar con esto solo escogiéndome a mí.

Asiento lentamente. Me besa con rudeza sobre los labios. Pienso durante un par de segundos.

_**Punto de vista normal**_

-Está bien… hagamos una cosa… si me demuestras que sabes tratarme bien… te elegiré a ti…

-Vale, trato hecho… ¿lo prometes porque amas a Billy mucho más que a mí?

Spencer tiembla por un instante.

-Esta… bien… espero… lo… prometo…-dice Spencer dubitativo.

-Has hecho un trato Wright no te olvides, si gano te casarás conmigo…

-¿Eh?... ¿Quién dijo nada de casarse?

-Es para darle emoción- dice Bobby saliendo.

Spencer se vuelve a llevar las rodillas a la frente, mientras piensa:

"Que he hecho"

***Con Billy***

-Si es que no hay manera, no sale de casa ni por apuesta.- dice Billy saliendo del buzón.

-Billy, solo llevamos esperando cinco minutos…- dice Shanilla, pero es interrumpida por Billy.

-Cinco horribles minutos donde Bobby le puede estar haciendo a Spencer cualquier cosa desagradable- Billy mira hacia el cuarto de Spencer- me da igual si ese tipo domina más poderes fantasmales que yo, me da igual si me hace daño, lo que no puedo tolerar es estar torturándome cada segundo de mí vida pensando en el dolor que está pasando Spencer… voy a entrar allí y a darle una lección que no olvidará en su vida.

De repente Billy nota una mano colocada en su hombro se da la vuelta cuidadosamente y mira a Bobby.

-Bonitas palabras… pena que solo son palabras…

Billy sonríe nerviosamente, se acerca a Shanilla y le susurra rápidamente:

-Cambio de planes yo distraigo al fantasma y vosotros tomáis a Spencer nos reuniremos dentro de dos horas en el refugio anti-fantasmas del Señor Ponzi.

A Shanilla no le da tiempo a responder Billy sale volando y Bobby lo persigue.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-Está distrayendo al fantasma- le responde Shanilla a Rajeev.

-Pero… ¿no se iba a enfrentar a él?

-Supongo que cambio de idea.

Shanilla llama a la puerta.

(…)

-¿Es que no te vas a cansar nunca de jugar al escondite?- dice Bobby mientras corre por un bosque atravesando árboles. De repente una idea pasa por su cabeza.- Sabes en eso te pareces a Spencer, pobrecillo, tuvo la esperanza de que regresarías por él.

-¡Regresé por él!- Billy aparece de repente frente a Bobby.

-Ya, pero demasiado tarde…

-Nunca es demasiado tarde.

-Esta vez sí, Spencer se va a casar conmigo.

Billy se congela.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunta de repente.

-Nada.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- vuelve a preguntar aún más fuerte.

-Nada, al final se dio cuenta de quién es más importante para él.

-Eso es mentira- dice Billy abalanzándose contra Bobby- Yo sé que lo es, él me prometió que si se libraba de ese engaño estaríamos juntos… no casados… sino como pareja… pero…¿Quién me asegura a mí que dentro de cinco o seis años no nos casemos?

-Al final va a ser que esa es la mentira, acéptalo Billy, después de lo que me hiciste no te haré vivir feliz para siempre, te voy a destrozar.- Bobby intenta quitarse a Billy de encima tirándole de el pelo.

-Mi hermoso pelo no- dice Billy soltando a Bobby.

Unos pasos se acercan hacia donde Bobby y Billy. Ambos están tan concentrados en insultarse que no se dan cuenta de que alguien los está observando desde uno de los árboles.

"No sé pueden estar quietos ni un mínimo segundo, es todo lo que necesito"-piensa para sí para la persona.

Después de un par de minutos pierde la paciencia completamente y grita:

-¿Estaros quietos un mísero segundo?

Billy se congela reconoce esa voz, la mujer lo captura con el colector de fantasmas.

Bobby también se queda congelado y se queda envuelto en sus pensamientos.


End file.
